


Routine

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: They've got this whole 'being in love' thing down to a tee.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

It was late by the time that Kurt got back -- well after eleven -- but he couldn't keep his excitement from bubbling over as he climbed over the last set of stairs to their loft.

"Guess who I ran in to tonight," Kurt exclaimed, beaming as he slid back the door to the loft.  "The one and only Miss Isabelle Wright!  And she wants me to apply for a paid internship this fa -- oh, honey," he sighed, changing his tune as soon as he noticed his snoozing fiancé on the couch, curled up in a ball near one arm.

Blaine didn't even flinch as Kurt flicked on an overhead light, snuffling in his sleep before curling up a little tighter around the pillow pulled to his chest.  He was wearing Kurt's blue hoodie again, the fabric stretching to accommodate his broader shoulders but sinking over his head until only the faint edge of his curls was visible.  Had he not known better, Kurt might have mistaken him for an oversized pillow, tucked neatly up against the couch and snoring softly.  Dimming the lights so he wouldn't accidentally wake Blaine up, Kurt slid off his boots and locked the door behind him before padding off into the kitchen in search of leftovers.

Somewhere between heating up lasagna and humming softly to himself as he waited for the timer to go off, Kurt squeaked when a pair of sleep-warm arms sneaked around his waist, relaxing with a sigh in Blaine's hold a moment later.  "God, you scared me," he said, reaching back to pat Blaine's head as Blaine buried his face against the back of Kurt's shoulder, letting out a noncommittal hum in response.  "Did I wake you up?" he asked, opening the microwave and retrieving his lasagna as Blaine shook his head against the back of Kurt's shoulder.

"No," he mumbled, tightening his hold around Kurt's waist and leaning more of his weight on him, sighing softly in contentment.  "When are you coming to bed?"

"After dinner," Kurt promised, holding up the plate even though he knew Blaine couldn't see it.  "Why don't you go to bed?" He rubbed Blaine's arm through the sleeve, balancing his hip against the counter and taking a bite of his lasagna while Blaine nuzzled his shoulder contemplatively.

It wasn't until he stilled that Kurt thought maybe he'd come to his decision, about to nudge him with an inquisitive "Blaine?" when he heard a soft snore.

How Blaine slept standing up -- or sprawled out on hardwood floors, curled up on equally wooden benches, or tucked against Kurt's shoulder on the world's most halting subway ride ever -- was a mystery to Kurt, but he just scratched Blaine's arm lightly until he snuffled again and jerked awake with a soft, "What's -- hi."

"Hi."

"I should -- I should go to bed," Blaine observed, not moving.

"That's a good idea," Kurt agreed, taking another bite of his lasagna and patting Blaine's arm as he waited for the appropriate connections to form in his sleep-ridden mind.  "Honey?"

"Hm?" Blaine had started nuzzling his shoulder again, and the cycle, Kurt knew, would likely repeat indefinitely until Blaine found a horizontal surface to sleep on.

"Bed," he insisted, setting his plate in the sink before turning around and nudging Blaine towards their bedroom.

There would be plenty of time in the morning to explain the details of his reunion with Isabelle, he knew.  At the moment, Kurt was content to unravel his fiancé from his own hoodie (prompting a sleepy pout of protest and an involuntary shiver) before tucking his fiancée into bed.  Blaine offered no resistance, settling into place so that Kurt could crawl under the covers beside him, flicking the lamp off as he went.  "Come here," he added, holding out his arms invitingly.  Blaine scooted closer until Kurt could angle a leg over both of his comfortably, one arm wrapped around his back.

"Better?" he teased, his own voice low as he rubbed circles against Blaine's back.

"The best," Blaine agreed in a murmur, tucking his cheek against Kurt's shoulder.

And, Kurt had to admit, loft quieter than it had ever been with their friends but still somehow perfectly full, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
